


Narcissus Flower Crowns

by jasminesksjsd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffyfest, Good Draco Malfoy, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminesksjsd/pseuds/jasminesksjsd
Summary: Whenever Draco insults you, you seem to always be kind in response, no matter what. Of course, Draco then grows interested in you, and why you spend so much time in the flower fields.words: 1.5kpairing: Draco Malfoy x Hufflepuff!Reader
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 67





	Narcissus Flower Crowns

Spring had arrived at Hogwarts, which brought you so much joy as it was your favorite season of the year. Spring had caused flowers to bloom all over the fields of the castle, now being where you frequented most. You were making your way to the flower fields when you bumped into a figure. “I’m sorry about that” you said quickly.

“Watch where you’re going,” the figure replied, “you stupid Hufflepuff” he added, looking down at your robes. It was Draco Malfoy, the “Slytherin Prince”. Of course you have heard of him and his reputation, but you always liked to see the best in people.

You peered up at him. “My apologies Draco, it won’t happen again.” you smiled. A look of confusion spread on his face, he had expected you to cower under him. of course, this wasn’t his first time picking on you. Being a muggle-born Hufflepuff made you an easy target for him. However, in all his attempts, he has failed to make you scared of him. He sneered at you and walked away, as he was unable to come up with a response.

You quickly continued to walk to the fields. Once there, you sat down on the grass, quickly starting on a new flower crown. 

-

Wearing you newly made flower crown, you made your way down to the library as you needed to study up on Charms. You skimmed the books on the shelf for The Standard Book of Spells. 

You see the book you wanted, grabbing it by the spine and opening it, inspecting the table of contents. You heard a cough behind you grabbing your attention. Turning around, you see the platinum haired boy with a scowl on his face. 

“I was going to grab that book.” he said with a glare. “Oh my bad. I’m sorry Draco but i was really hoping i could study for Charms.” you stated, frowning. “I don’t care what you were hoping for, now give me the book.” he said, gritting his teeth. 

“If you really want the book that bad, i’ll gladly share.” at his look of protest, you quickly added, “Unfortunately i have a P in Charms so i really do need the book. But if you really don’t want to share, i’d be willing to just take notes for you and give them to you tomorrow during Potions?” you asked politely. 

His scowl turned into a look of confusion, before looking down. “You would do that?” he asked quietly. “Of course!” you gave him a bright smile. Draco blushed lightly, but turned his head before you could see. You spoke quickly, “So i’ll study up, take notes for us, and give them to you tomorrow. Sound good?” 

“alright, sure.” he smirked at you. “right, well, i’ll see you tomorrow Draco.” You give him a quick smile before he exits the library, leaving you to sit down and take out a quill and parchment.

-

You enter the Potions classroom, scanning the room for an open seat, the only one being next to Draco Malfoy. You sat down, expecting the usual insult. However you were surprised when no such insult came, immediately smiling at the boy.

He gives you a small smile back. Snape definitely looks at you two weirdly. You pulled yesterday’s notes out from your bag and silently slid them over to Draco’s side of the desk. His eyes quickly scanned over them, looking up at you in wonder. “You really took the notes?” He asked quietly. 

“Of course, i couldn’t leave you hanging like that!” you laughed and smiled brightly at him, eyes practically shining. “But why? Why would you waste your time on me?” He looked at you curiously. “I didn’t waste my time Draco. I wanted to help you.” You said quietly while smiling softly. 

“Well, thank you, (Y/N)” He said offering a shy smile. “No problem, Draco.” You replied happily. You both finally started paying attention to Snape’s Lesson, grinning to yourselves. Draco skims the notes again, only to see a pressed flower fall from the pages.

-

Once again you were heading to the flower fields, skipping on the way. You were unaware of the platinum blonde gazing at you from the courtyard, and you sat down on the grass, starting on another flower crown.

Draco hesitated before heading to your direction, and sitting down next to you. “Hello Draco, How’s today been treating you?” you turned to him, waiting for a response. “Today’s been fairly well. What are you up to?” he asked, looking down at your hands. 

“I’m making flower crowns. I like to make them to entertain myself, I practically have a whole collection of them” You laughed quietly. “And why do you come down here so frequently?” he questioned with a curious look on his face. “It’s very calming, being here. Just everything about it. The beauty, the energy, just the feeling of it all. Do you know what i mean?” you looked at him and gave him a quick smile. 

“Yeah i think i do.” He replies almost dreamily. He quickly recovers from his dream-like state, turning to you. “Can i as you a question, (Y/N)?” you turn to him and give him a reassuring smile. “Shoot.” you said quickly. 

“So why is it that you wanted to help me? I’ve only ever been a prick to you, you know my reputation.” He asked quizzically. “I don’t care about your reputation. I believe everyone deserves a chance. Besides I don’t need a reason to be kind anyway, I like helping people.” You gave him a shy smile. 

“You truly are a Hufflepuff, aren’t you?” he grins at you, and you giggle, smiling back at him, seemingly unaware that he thought it looked positively beautiful on you.

-

You were sitting in your Charms class, flower crown on your head, paying attention to Mr. Flitwick until you see a paper crane flying towards you.

You turn to see who sent the crane, seeing Draco smiling at you, quickly shifting to an expectant expression, looking at the crane in your hands. You opened the crane, seeing a message written in it. 

“Meet me outside the Great Hall during lunch”

You quickly looked up and smiled at him, nodding your response. You looked back up at Professor Flitwick, a light blush brushed on your cheeks.

-

Lunch had started, and you were excited to meet up with Draco. You were sat at the Hufflepuff table, impatiently waiting to see him.

Over the span of the last weeks, you seem to be getting more drawn to him the more you hang out.

You look up to see Draco standing up and leaving the Great Hall. You follow suit, only stopping to grab something from your bag. You open the door of the Great Hall, seeing Draco waiting for you. 

“Hello Draco.” you say, walking over to him, holding something behind your back. “Hey. What have you got there?” he asked curiously. You take a flower crown from behind your back, holding it out for him. “I made you a flower crown.” you said softly. 

“Are these... Narcissus flowers?” you nod, smiling up at him. “..Can you put it on me?” he asks softly, and you reply a quick yes. You step closer to him, Tip-Toeing to reach his head, slowly placing the crown on his head.

Before you could step back, he grabbed your wrist softly and pulled you into a hug. “Thank you. So much. No one has ever bothered to make something for me.” He whispered. You pulled back, however still in close proximity, and said “You’re welcome, Draco.” You stared up at him, eyes shifting to his lips, him doing the same with you. You lean in closer, your lips slowly grazing his.

You flutter your eyes closed, and closed the gap between you two. You leaned into his touch as he cups your face in his hands. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before pulling away. You both smiled at each other widely, basking in pure happiness. You remember where you are and cough quickly. 

“Maybe we should head back into the Great Hall.” You said smiling. He smiled down at you, nodding. You enter the Great Hall first, sitting at your table, blushing. Draco then entered the Great Hall, still wearing the flower crown.

People looked at him curiously and weirdly, then proceeding to stare between your flower crown and his. Snape was definitely shocked He sat down and smiled at you from the Slytherin table and if you blushed furiously, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hello everyone!! this is my first fanfic on here (it probably really shows) but i hope you liked it :) please send me some requests on anything you would like !!!


End file.
